Marah?
by celubba
Summary: "Marah tidak selalu harus ditunjukkan dengan hal-hal kasar, bukan?" Ya, dan selalu ada pengecualian untuk sang anak ketika seorang Ibu marah. -untuk meramaikan FSE 2012-


_disclaimer_: Masashi Kishimoto

_au, ooc, miss typo_, _etc_.

selamat membaca

* * *

.

.

Burung-burung yang bertengger pada atap rumah seseorang sontak terlonjak saat seorang pemuda berusia tujuh tahunan membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kasar. Sebuah tas ransel malang nampak tak berdaya ketika pemuda itu menyeretnya masuk ke dalam rumah, pun ketika tubuh tas malang itu dibanting ke lantai kayu yang pemuda itu pijak. Dengan tampang tak berdosa setelah menyiksa tas yang selalu menampung barang bawaannya saat ke sekolah, pemuda itu meninggalkan tasnya dan beranjak menuju dapur.

"_Kaasan_," seru pemuda kecil tadi sambil menarik kursi untuk didudukinya. Setelah duduk, ia bertumpu tangan pada meja makan di sampingnya, namun pandangannya tak lepas dari punggung sang ibunda yang membelakanginya.

Mendengar suara cempreng milik anak bungsunya, wanita berparas ayu dengan rambut hitam kebiruan sepanjang pinggang itu lantas berbalik, menelantarkan sejenak adonan masakkannya dan melangkah menghampiri pemuda kecil bermanik _onyx_ yang terus menatap setiap gerakkannya sendari tadi. "Ada apa, Sasu-_chan_?" Mikoto menyahut setelah sampai di tempat pemuda kecil bernama Sasuke tadi duduk. Dengan sayang ia mengelus-elus rambut Sasuke yang terlihat mencuat di bagian belakang. "Kau lapar, ya?" Mikoto kembali membuka suara setelah tak mendapat jawaban terlontar dari mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke meneguk salivanya sendiri. Ragu-ragu ia menyusupkan sebelah telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang terlipat dari sana, dan menyodorkannya pada Mikoto. Lekas, Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya kala Mikoto membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membacanya.

"Jadi?" Segaris senyum disunggingkan Mikoto. "Kali ini dapat nilai ulangan nol, ya?" lanjutnya. Dan, anggukan lesu Sasuke menjadi pengiyaan ucapannya. "Baiklah, jangan bilang-bilang tentang hal ini pada _Tousan_, bukan?" ungkap Mikoto seolah telah mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkan Sasuke hingga selesu ini.

Sasuke mengganguk sekali lagi, lalu menengadah untuk melihat raut muka Mikoto. "_Kaasan_ tidak marah?" Bingung Sasuke.

"Tentu saja _Kaasan_ marah. Siapa yang tidak marah kalau anak kesayangannya mendapat nilai ulangan seperti itu," tutur Mikoto dengan nada gurauan.

"Tapi aku mendapat nilai kecil, kan, gara-gara _baka Aniki_." Sasuke Menggembungkan pipinya sebal, kedua lengannya kini dilipat dan didekap di bawah dadanya. "Semalam dia tidak mau mengajariku." Ia menghela napas. "Jika mengajariku, pasti aku bisa mendapat nilai sempurna seperti yang selalu didapatnya." Matanya menyipit dengan telapak tangan saling terkepal, menahan kesal. "Jadi kalau _Kaasan_ marah, marah saja dengan dia."

Mikoto terkekeh geli, ia mengacak-acak pelan tatanan rambut Sasuke. "Kau itu, ya, selalu saja menyalahkan Itachi." Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Marah itu sama artinya dengan sayang. Sasu-_chan_ mengerti maksudnya?" Cepat saja Sasuke menggeleng. "Jadi, kalau _Kaasan_ marahnya dengan _Aniki _-mu, berarti _Kaasan_ lebih sayang dia."

Sasuke bangun dari duduknya dan langsung memeluk pinggang Mikoto, walau tingginya bahkan tak lebih dari pinggang wanita itu. "Ng, lebih baik _Kaasan_ marah padaku saja," gumam Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana, namun tak lama tubuhnya terangkat ke udara. Ya, Mikoto-lah yang melakukannya, ia menggendong tubuh mungil Sasuke dan balik memeluknya. "_Kaasan_, se...sesak."

Mendengar lirihan Sasuke, lekas Mikoto melonggarkan pelukannya. "Nah, tadi itu bentuk marah _Kaasan_. Lagipula kemarahan itu tidak selalu harus ditunjukkan dengan hal-hal kasar, 'kan?"

Sasuke mengernyit, terlihat beberapa kerutan di keningnya. "Tapi..., apa hanya itu _Kaa_―"

"_Tadaimaaa_...," Suara nyaring khas remaja laki-laki pada umumnya terdengar menggema dalam rumah bergaya tradisional itu.

"―_san_. Ah! Cepat turunkan aku!" Sasuke mulai gelagapan setelah mendengar suara Itachi. Ia takut sang kakak melihatnya dalam gendongan Mikoto, takut sang kakak kembali memberinya senyuman remeh, takut sang kakak menggodanya anak ibu, dan takut menjatuhkan harga dirinya di hadapan sang kakak yang selalu ingin ia kalahkan dalam segala hal itu. Sangking paniknya, ia sampai tak menghiraukan definisi marah Mikoto.

Lagi-lagi Mikoto terkekeh geli. Secara perlahan ia menurunkan Sasuke, membuat bocah itu lekas berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai atas, serta tak menghiraukan tegurannya agar Bungsu Uchiha itu memperhatikan langkahnya.

"_Kaasan_?" Kepala Itachi terlihat menyembul dari balik pintu dapur.

Mikoto tersenyum simpul. "_Okaeri_."

"Sepertinya aku mendengar suara Sasuke berasal dari sini." Itachi mulai menjejakkan kakinya ke dalam dapur, lalu tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap tulisan nol besar berwarna merah pada selembar kertas di atas meja makan, sontak saja seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya. "Apa reaksi _Tousan_ kalau tahu ini, ya?" Diambilnya selembar kertas itu, dan langsung disambut delikkan Mikoto. "Pasti akan marah besar, sama seperti saat aku mendapat nilai nol, dulu." Itachi mulai terlihat seperti orang gila karena menyahut ucapannya sendiri.

"Hah..., kau ini. _Tousan_ marah padamu dulu, kan, agar nilaimu tidak nol lagi. Itu bukti dia sayang padamu, bukan?" Mikoto nampak berkacak pinggang. "Lihat saja sekarang, yang ada angka satu di depan angka nol disetiap nilaimu."

Itachi menyengir. Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun ia berbalik dan berlalu dari sana.

.

.

Tamat

.

.

* * *

_A/N_: Terima kasih sudah mau baca, ya. ^^ eh ya, ayo ramaikan _fanfic_ bergenre keluarga atau _Family_ di dunia yang kita cintai ini!(khususnya untuk laman _fanfiction_ Indonesia). Nah, nah, nah, jangan lupa ikutan _Family Spring Event_ yak *wew, malah heboh sendiri dia-nya*.


End file.
